Elektryczny
by droptheother
Summary: Zaczynamy grać po trzech tupnięciach wysokim obcasem Cory. Jesteśmy pięcioosobowym zespołem. Nazwaliśmy się Betas. Cora i ja zajmujemy się śpiewaniem, Erica to królowa gitary, Boyd wybrał bas, a Scott od dziecka wali w bębny, perkusja to jego życie.


Zaczynamy grać po trzech tupnięciach wysokim obcasem Cory.

Jesteśmy pięcioosobowym zespołem. Nazwaliśmy się Betas. Cora i ja zajmujemy się śpiewaniem, Erica to królowa gitary, Boyd wybrał bas, a Scott od dziecka wali w bębny, perkusja to jego życie.

Zazwyczaj gramy wyłącznie w klubach czy pubach, jeśli ktoś akurat zażyczy sobie muzykę live. Nie zna nas jeszcze cały świat, ale według naszego "menagera", czyli wujka wokalistki, Petera Hale'a, mamy szansę na coś większego. Od roku próbuje nas wcisnąć jakiejś taniej wytwórni, ale najwyraźniej nie jesteśmy jeszcze aż tak lubiani.

Tego wieczora gramy w barze brata Cory, Dereka. W zasadzie jest to również mój brat, ponieważ rodzice Hale'ów przyjęli mnie pod swój dach kilka lat temu, kiedy tylko dowiedzieli się, co wyprawiał ojciec. Ciocia Talia jest moją chrzestną i nawet nie mrugnęła okiem, podejmując decyzję o adopcji.

_Lewą ręką podtrzymuję twarz,_  
_Paznokciem kciuka prawej skrobię stół_

Muzyka zawsze była dla mnie ważna.

Od dziecka uwielbiałem śpiewać, zwłaszcza kiedy mama jeszcze żyła. Potem zwykłem występować przed Camdenem, ale kiedy zginął na służbie, przestałem rozwijać swój talent. Ojciec nie pochwalał mojej pasji, a ja miałem dość jego kar, więc mu się nie sprzeciwiałem.

Ale odkąd zamieszkałem z Hale'ami, mogłem w końcu zacząć się realizować. W naszej szkole był zespół, do którego dołączyłem po gorących namowach cioci i wujka. Derek, Cora i Laura także bardzo mnie wspierali i dzięki nim się przemogłem. Odważyłem się użyć swojego głosu, zachęciłem do muzyki najmłodszą z mojego nowego rodzeństwa; poznałem Ericę, Boyda i Scotta i właśnie w ten sposób skończyliśmy na scenie.

Mamy po dwadzieścia lat, oprócz Cory, ona jest o rok młodsza, kilka własnych piosenek i całkiem sporą grupkę fanów. Albo zwyczajnie ludzi, którzy lubią nas słuchać.

_I nagle elektryczny staję się._  
_Muszę wyjść, muszę wyjść natychmiast gdzieś_

Teksty piszę ja, w większości. Czasami swój udział ma w tym Cora, ale rzadko. Dziewczyna szybko się niecierpliwi.

Kiedy śpiewam, raczej nie zwracam uwagi na otaczający mnie świat. Skupiam się na słowach, trzymając mocno mikrofon, często mam też zamknięte oczy. Tym razem jest inaczej. Mój wzrok przyciąga jedna osoba, mężczyzna, konkretniej mówiąc.

Jest w moim wieku, na pewno nie starszy, ewentualnie odrobinę młodszy. Ma brązowe włosy, chociaż przez chwilę mylę je z blondem - wina kolorowych świateł. Stoi niedaleko sceny. Nie, nie stoi. Tańczy. Bawi się. Nawet śpiewa. Zastanawia mnie, skąd zna tekst. Piosenkę nagraliśmy niedawno, na naszym kanale na youtube jest zaledwie od kilku dni. Musi nas więc obserwować już od jakiegoś czasu.

Kiedy pada na niego białe światło, widzę kolor jego oczu. Scena nie jest za wysoka, więc mogę go swobodnie obserwować. Brązowe. Kolor whisky, właściwie. Jego twarzy dodają uroku pieprzyki, a usta są tak pełne, że gdybym nie potrafił zachować się profesjonalnie, pomyliłbym tekst.

_I nie raz, i nie dwa, dużo więcej!_  
_Będę czuł czystą moc, dzikość w sercu_

Kiedy przestaję śpiewać, nawiązujemy kontakt wzrokowy.

Chłopak nadal się rusza, wciąż całym swoim ciałem, wciąż zabawnie, ale jednocześnie zachęcająco, a ja nie mogę oderwać od niego wzroku. Oczami śledzę jego język, którym, chyba nieświadomie, oblizuje swoje usta. Lśnią teraz od śliny, ale niedługo mogę nacieszyć się tym widokiem, ponieważ kolor świateł się zmienia.

Wiem, że kiedy zejdę ze sceny ("Elektryczny" to ostatnia piosenka na ten wieczór), podejdę do niego, żeby porozmawiać. Wiem, że chcę się z nim przespać. Jedynie myśl o tym, że może nie lubić facetów, powstrzymuje mnie przed zeskoczeniem ze sceny. No, może jeszcze wściekłość Cory, z którą potem musiałbym się zmierzyć, ale jest to sprawa mniejszej wagi.

Chcę go.

A on patrzy na mnie jak zahipnotyzowany i powoli zaczynam zmieniać zdanie co do jego heteroseksualności.

Uśmiecham się, kiedy zaczynam kolejny wers:

_Wszyscy z drogi, idę jak czołg!_  
_To miasto będzie dziś zdobyte_

Gapimy się na siebie do końca trwania piosenki.

Gratuluję reszcie występu i schodzę w tłum, żeby czym prędzej dotrzeć do nieznajomego. Nie potrzebuję dużo czasu, żeby go zlokalizować. Prowadzi ożywioną rozmowę z Dannym, jednym z barmanów. Dużo gestykuluje. Uśmiecha się. Robi to nawet szerzej, kiedy staję obok, kładąc dłoń na dolnej części jego pleców. Pochylam się nad ramieniem chłopaka i zamawiam nam tequilę.

Nikt nawet nie kwestionuje mojej bezpośredniości.

Stiles, w ten sposób się przedstawił. Mahealani uśmiecha się, jakby wiedział, co się święci, ale w jego oczach czai się zawód. Prawdopodobnie szatyn wpadł mu w oko, ale nie mam dosłownie żadnych skrupułów, żeby się tym przejmować. Już postanowione.

Rozmawiamy jeszcze chwilę, pijemy kilka shotów tequili, a mój wzrok ląduje na ustach chłopaka, gdy ten zlizuje z nich sól. Po chwili dociera do mnie, że on również wpatruje się w moje wargi z głodem w oczach. I nagle stoimy bliżej siebie, oddychając tym samym powietrzem.

_Poddajcie się, poddajcie się dziewczyny też_

Ludzie się patrzą.

Tutaj większość wie o mojej orientacji, nigdy się z nią nie kryłem. Nie miałem zamiaru unikać swojego prawdziwego "ja". Kątem oka dostrzegam Dereka, który opiera się biodrami o bar, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Mogę przysiąc, że na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech.

Pomieszczenie nagle robi się puste, jesteśmy sami.

Po chwili odkrywam, że znajdujemy się w łazience. Stiles jest przyszpilony do drzwi moim ciałem, a jego usta są miękkie i ciepłe – dokładnie takie, jak się spodziewałem. Potrafi się całować i robi to bardziej niż chętnie.

Czuję, jak kręci mi się w głowie, ale bardziej ze względu na dłoń chłopaka w moich spodniach. Alkohol powoli ze mnie wyparowuje.

_Kto nie jest ze mną, naprzeciwko jest_  
_Tu będzie bal, będzie bal, czy chcesz czy nie_

Obaj zgadzamy się, że nie zrobimy za wiele w tym miejscu.

Pierwszy orgazm przychodzi łatwo, wystarczają jedynie te niesamowicie długie palce Stilesa. Oddychamy szybko, prosto w swoje usta. Szatyn potrzebuje kilku chwil na odzyskanie sił – jego kolana drżą, co grozi upadkiem, więc muszę go trzymać minutę lub dwie.

Całujemy się jeszcze chwilę, tym razem spokojniej. Prawie się nie gryziemy. Prawie.

Jakimś cudem nikt tu nie wszedł. Domyślam się, że to zasługa właściciela. Jestem wdzięczny. Bardziej jednak dziękuję w myślach Stilesowi, który proponuje zmianę krajobrazu. Mówię, że stąd jest blisko do hotelu, w którym Derek wynajął nam pokoje. Zespół mieszka w innym mieście, tu jesteśmy tylko przejazdem.

Stiles podsuwa pomysł zamówienia taksówki.

_I nie raz, i nie dwa, dużo więcej!_  
_Będę czuł czystą moc, dzikość w sercu_

Gdyby nie taksówkarz, przespalibyśmy się ze sobą na tyłach samochodu.

Płacę za transport, dorzucając kilkanaście dolarów za nasze zachowanie. Stiles stoi obok, niecierpliwie ciągnąc mnie za rękaw koszuli z długim rękawem.

W windzie oplata swoimi długimi nogami moje biodra i ociera się o mnie co jakiś czas. Jego usta są czerwone i opuchnięte. W nagrodę robię mu malinkę. Chłopak nie ma nic przeciwko.

W pokoju rzucamy się na siebie jak szaleni.

Rozbieramy się nawzajem, rzucając ubrania na podłogę, w ogóle się nimi nie przejmując. Podziwiam ciało szatyna przez dobre kilka sekund, ale w końcu żądza wygrywa z ciekawością. Całuję dosłownie każdy skrawek jego skóry, obciągam mu nawet ustami. Pozwalam mu w nich dojść, a potem pieszczę długo jego szyję, czekając, aż zacznie kontaktować.

Chłopak odwdzięcza się tym samym, ale jest przy tym bardzo złośliwy. Przestaje, kiedy jestem blisko, zaczyna znowu, gdy prawie na niego krzyczę. Kończę i widzę gwiazdy przed oczami.

Nie, nie gwiazdy.

Pieprzyki.

_Leżę z tobą wystukując rytm,_  
_Liczę każdą z sufitowych rys_

Potrzebujemy dosłownie chwili, żeby odzyskać siły.

W międzyczasie badamy nawzajem własne ciała, dotykając wszystkiego. Kiedy znowu jestem twardy, Stiles zakłada na mnie prezerwatywę. A więc jestem górą. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Chłopak czuje się odpowiedzialny za własne przygotowanie, a kiedy widzę, jak jego palce to giną to znów się pojawiają, prawie dochodzę - bez dotknięcia. Stiles jest głośny, ale robi się jeszcze głośniejszy, gdy dokładam własny palec. Lubrykant wszystko ułatwia i już po chwili mogę wchodzić w drugie ciało.

Chłopak nie potrzebuje dużo czasu, żeby się przyzwyczaić. A może po prostu jest zbyt niecierpliwy, żeby czekać. Nie sprzeciwiam się jego rozkazom i zaczynam pchać biodra w przód, a potem ostrożnie je wycofywać. Wolno. Szybko. Coraz szybciej.

Stilesowi pasuje szybkie i mocne tempo, wręcz mnie do niego zachęca. Jeśli nie słowami, to jękami i westchnięciami. Lub, jak pod koniec, krzykami. Jest najgłośniejszym facetem, z jakim kiedykolwiek uprawiałem seks, ale zupełnie mi to nie przeszkadza, wręcz przeciwnie - kręci. Jeśli nie uda mi się go zatrzymać, czego będę bardzo żałować, prawdopodobnie będę miał problem ze znalezieniem kogoś, kto mnie usatysfakcjonuje.

Stiles postawił poprzeczkę bardzo wysoko.

_I nagle elektryczna staję się._  
_Muszę wyjść, muszę wyjść natychmiast gdzieś_

Pod prysznicem zaliczamy kolejną rundę.

Już dawno nikt mnie tak nie podniecał i jestem pozytywnie zaskoczony. I zadowolony. Kiedy wracamy do łóżka, nie jest ani trochę niezręcznie.

Rozmawiamy jeszcze krótką chwilę, Stiles chwali nasz występ i mój talent. To pierwszy raz od dawna, kiedy się rumienię. Brunet uśmiecha się szczerze, całuje mój policzek i mówi, że jest ze mnie dumny. Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale budzi to we mnie uczucia, o których istnienie nigdy się nie podejrzewałem.

Uśmiecham się w jego kark. Chłopak robi za mniejszą łyżeczkę. Chwyta jedną z moich dłoni i łączy nasze palce, mrucząc ciche "dobranoc, Isaac". Całuję miejsce, w które szczerzę się jak idiota i również życzę mu miłej nocy.

_I nie raz, i nie dwa, dużo więcej!_  
_Będę czuł czystą moc, dzikość w sercu_

Kiedy się budzę, jest mi chłodno.

W łóżku leżę sam i mam złe przeczucia. Nie mogę ochronić się przed smutkiem, który zalewa mnie falami.

Stiles zniknął.

W pokoju pachnie kawą, czymś słodkim oraz pomarańczami. Podnoszę się i powłócząc nogami, zbliżam do stolika, na którym stoi świeżo zaparzona kawa, talerz z naleśnikami i obrane pomarańcze. Na tacce leżą także dwie kartki - jedna mniejsza, druga - większa.

Biorę do dłoni mniejszą, zrobioną z czegoś chropowatego. Do ust wsuwam część owocu, ale na razie się w niego nie wgryzam.

Wizytówka.

Trzymam wizytówkę.

**Stiles Stilinski**  
**Łowca talentów. Wytwórnia WEST COAST.**

Na samym dole widnieje numer kontaktowy. Pomarańcza wypada mi spomiędzy warg, opadam na krzesło prawie bezwładnie. Nagle robi mi się cieplej.

West Coast to nie jakieś tam pieprzenie. To nie ta mała wytwórnia, w którą próbował wepchnąć nas Peter. To poważne miejsce dla poważnych artystów. Stilinski. Powinienem od razu się zorientować. Najwyraźniej zaliczyłem jednego z najbardziej znanych łowców talentów w stanie Kalifornia. Razem z Lydią Martin Stiles Stilinski załatwił dla swojej firmy tyle kontraktów, że w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat, oboje mogli przestać już pracować. Nie zrobili tego jednak, bo, jak oboje twierdzą, kochają swoją robotę.

Na drugiej karteczce jest krótka notatka.

_I nie raz, i nie dwa, dużo więcej!_  
_Będę czuł czystą moc, dzikość w sercu_

Schludne pismo, ładne, drobne i czytelne.

Mężczyzna (w końcu jest starszy ode mnie o pięć lat) napisał, że liczy na współpracę Betas z West Coast. Podał godziny, w których będę mógł dzwonić pod numer z wizytówki. Sprawdzam zegarek. Mogę zrobić to nawet teraz.

Jednak to nie koniec wiadomości.

Stiles przeprosił za zniknięcie. Podał drugi numer telefonu. Napisał, że chętnie zje ze mną dzisiaj lunch.

Nie waham się, chwytając za telefon. Wybieram numer i przykładam słuchawkę do ucha.

\- Słucham?

\- Stiles.

Mówię na wydechu.

\- Isaac.

Ton głosu szatyna jest miły. Ciepły. Stilinski prawie mruczy do słuchawki.

\- O której ten lunch?

Oczywiście, że najpierw zadzwoniłem pod prywatny numer.

Czasami można pobyć egoistą.


End file.
